Tu oscuridad en mi piel
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: RenxTamao Sentir la oscuridad llenar el corazón, tratando de huir de las emociones, ¿Ren podra irse?, ¿Tamao sabra lo que siente? (muchas gracias por el apoyo, aqui es más largo, disfruten)


Konishiwa!! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§** pues este one-shot es mas largo que el otro espero que lo disfruten Adelante!, si me encanta Ren x Tamao!! yujuuuu

* * *

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

**Tu oscuridad en mi piel**

Capitulo único

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

* * *

No era, no y no, el no era un pervertido como Ryu, el peinado ridículo. Él solo había entrado al baño termal después del entrenamiento, encontrándola ahí, con el agua corriendo por la piel y la tela que la cubría, en una imagen estremecedora para su ser, con aquella mirada que siempre lo confundía, que hacía tambalear todo su credo.

- ¿Por qué?

Y era que el joven chino no lo entendía, el rápido palpitar. El no quiso ver, no…solo fue un accidente, pero es que tampoco entendía su reacción. Al volver esa imagen en su mente, la veía…veía esa alma tan cálida, por esos ojos tiritando como las estrellas, la vio…no sabia porque…sintiendo su mirada clavada. Y como ella podía sumergirse y ver sus sentimientos más guardados en la profundidad de la oscuridad de su alma

* * *

La joven cerró sus ojos y llevo la mano a su pecho envuelto en la toalla empapada en las aguas tibias, sintiéndolo subir y bajar rápidamente. Aun percibía aquella mirada dorada en su cuerpo, pareciendo penetrar en la piel, y sacando el alma. Como el parecía saber todo su interior, como esa mirada la traspaso… no siendo maligna, solo una mirada de sorpresa y después de comunicación en el silencio, por que este era el lenguaje de las almas, aquel que ellos habían tenido en ese pequeño accidente, en que el entro al baño con su ropa de entrenamiento y la cuchilla brillando en su mano.

- ¿Qué me sucede?

No se lo explicaba, había visto ese miedo en los ojos del joven shaman, esa oscuridad, el solo la llevaba encadenada en su alma… y le dolía que eso pasara. No supo porque pero salió de la habitación, buscándolo…sintiendo la despedida en el aire… escuchando sus pasos a la lejanía

* * *

Caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos, pasó una mano entre los cabellos azul-violaceos desordenándolos tratanto inútilmente de poner en orden su agitada mente, guardo la cuchilla en un corto movimiento, y aumento el paso rumbo al patio de la pensión donde lo esperaba la libertad, donde se iría de nuevo, partiría…debía hacerlo ¿cobardía?, esbozo una irónica sonrisa.

- Ren Tao no es cobarde

Pero se pregunto en el fondo de su conciencia, ¿lo era?, ¿era un cobarde al huir de ese remezón de sentimientos y creencias? Es que todo lo que creía se derrumbaba por aquella joven, y era que su naciente amistad le había hecho pensar en muchas cosas, como el replanteamiento de su odio a la humanidad y lo más doloroso: su oscuro pasado…

* * *

Sus pies femeninos se sentían en el silencio de la pensión, buscándolo…sintiendo la despedida en el aire… pero extrañamente sus pasos a la lejanía, ¿es que acaso pensaba irse?, camino mas rápido.

- No te vayas…por favor

Buscando y llegando a la salida del patio, viendo una sombra que empezaba a caminar…era él, su respiración se agito al verlo, su corazón palpito y era porque lo buscaba, jamás lo había hecho y esa sensación hacia que ella se sonrojara levemente al comprobar los sentimientos que habían comenzado a crecer como una pequeña semilla que se convirtió en…. Al verlo mejor observo su rostro confundido…¿Por qué estaría así?

La sintió caminando hacia él desde el pasillo más interno y no pudo reprimir una disculpa a lo que había visto hace unos minutos sin intención

- Lo siento…yo no…

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa…

Sacudió la cabeza, empezando a ir a la soledad, que era su compañera desde siempre, y lo volvía a acoger como una madre a su hijo, con la diferencia que ella no era la suya… ya estaba a punto de salir del pasillo, cuando la voz de ella volvió a resonar esta vez a sus espaldas, esa voz era de quien escapaba o era lo que parecía, con quien no pensó jamás encontrarse en el pasillo que empezaba a oscurecer al surgir de la noche…

- ¿Te iras?

Tao no pudo responder, no quería voltear, sabía que si lo hacía fracasaría, el anhelo de partir se haría pedazos, con solo ver esos ojos de fresas, su rostro seria suficiente para atarlo, es que ella tenia ese extraño poder, solo ahora se daba cuenta de ello, al escuchar su voz, al sentir su presencia, al percibir su presencia espiritual… pero no voltearía, no debía.

- Si…

Tamamura sintió como su garganta se apretaba… se iría. Volvería a internarse en esa oscuridad…no quería, no quería que hiciera eso. No quería dejar que fuera con la soledad, el se destruiría así y le dolía tanto verlo partir. No solo eso, se daba cuenta que los días no serian iguales sin ver esos ojos de oro y ese carácter explosivo. Nada sería igual sin él…sin su porte frío, sin sus peleas, sin su extraña y misteriosa sonrisa…

El Shaman de China dio un paso, pero la joven a distancia también lo dio.

- Yo iré contigo…

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar mi oscuridad?

La miro de reojo…había perdido, la había mirado. Su mirada choco contra la de ella que le pedía a gritos silenciosos que se quedara, volteo y camino unos pasos hacia ella quedando a poca distancia.

La joven lo miró un poco confundida, pero entendiendo a la perfección aquella pregunta que significaba todo…

- ¿Lo estarías?

Mirándola a los ojos repitiendo la pregunta encontrando en ellos ese frío que apaciguaba todo el fuego en su cuerpo, aquel infierno que tenia por alma, ¿como ella podía calmarlo?, ¿acaso podía sanarlo?

- Si…

Tamao volvió a mirarlo y sintió aquel estremecimiento y eso que solo sus ojos podían hacer eso, como la mirada de el quemaba e inundaba su alma fría y congelada, ¿Cómo podía derretirla?. Sacaba todo ese frío de los rincones de su ser. El joven miró a un lado, tratando de retener su cuerpo, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿Qué tormentos y pesadillas pesaban en su corazón para que sus ojos temblaran de esa manera?

Ren apretó los puños a ambos lados, no podía…el tenia sus manos manchadas de sangre…de muerte…de odio ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en acercarse?, ¿en mancharla?, intento voltear y darse media vuelta…lentamente

- Yo…no…

Estaba tan inseguro, la mirada de la joven pelirosada que estaba en el pasillo de madera clavada en el. Todo comenzaba a inundarse de leve oscuridad de la noche…había perdido

- Es mía también

No hubo duda de las palabras de Tamao, aceptaría aquella oscuridad, no importaba como. Pero bastaría con hacerla suya por estar con el…nada más importaría. Sus ojos que estaban dirigidos al piso subieron para encontrarse frente a frente al joven shaman, pudiendo observar con detenimiento los espejos del alma que brillaban con luz propia en las nacientes tinieblas, ese brillo de determinación, ese brillo de sol…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida y más al sentir los brazos envolviéndola, siendo vuelto a su cuerpo toda esa calma buscada por tanto tiempo, y escuchando la suave y ronca voz…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ren enterró su rostro en el nacimiento del cuello femenino, sintiendo la humedad de la piel, sonriendo sinceramente, en aquella tibieza aterciopelada que lo recibía…aquel perfume que cerraba las llagas de su interior… las frías manos de la joven se introdujeron en medio de los botones de su camisa china llegando a la piel tibia sin querer y sintiendo la loca carrera del corazón masculino, abrazándolo silenciosamente siendo parte de el, apartando toda la soledad que respiraba. Acariciando a su paso las cicatrices que encontraba en el camino, intentando quizás saber cuanto había sufrido por cada una de ellas…Sintiendo en pequeños trozos la piel cercana estremeciéndose por el contacto.

La arrastro a la pura oscuridad, siendo ambos envueltos por los miles de brazos de la noche. Mirando hacia abajo donde se hallaba ella, aun en medio de las sombras podía distinguir sus ojos, el tibio aliento lo acariciaba, su respiración estaba agitaba. Sonrió levemente ¿acaso el le producía eso?, pero no solo era ella, su respiración también era igual, y lo producía su cercanía, como parecía faltarle la respiración al tenerla apegada a el…respirando casi el mismo aire…ya no soportaba al mirarla, sus suaves caricias que parecían hacerlos olvidar de todo. vio los labios entreabiertos… pálidos y húmedos.

Sus ojos rosados se abrieron al sentir que el la abrazaba más y la acercaba a el, apoderándose de su boca rápidamente con violencia, cerro los ojos…sus labios eran puro fuego, que bajaba lentamente por su cuello y se expandía en su pecho que había estado frío por la falta de ese fulgor… todo era vacío, solo sentía… las manos tibias de él acariciando su espalda suavemente en un vaivén como de las olas que acarician la playa lentamente, sin cansarse jamás…pareciendo quemar la piel…quemar.

No aguanto…no pudo resistir ya, estúpido control. Se había apoderado de sus labios, que encontró suaves y tibios, mordiendo suavemente para comprobar que todo no era una ilusión, una cruel tortura de su mente…pero no lo era y no lo sería ya más…por que el tibio cuerpo aferrado a el no era fantasía… devorar sus labios y quitar el aliento a la joven que parecía no importarle no tenía precio…sintiendo el sabor en su boca, sabiendo que nunca más lo olvidaría.

Mezclándose ambos alientos, sintiendo el intoxicante sabor…

Las pálidas manos subieron del pecho tibio a los cabellos oscuros del joven que parecían ser de pura noche, acariciándolos con ternura, con esa ternura de mujer joven, sintiendo deslizar aquellos cabellos entre sus dedos como agua de manantial. Saliendo un suave gemido de su boca al dominio de el y su lengua que se internaban en ella acariciando en una deseada tortura, aquel gemido que surgió del calido pecho envuelto en calor fue recibido por el joven chino con una sonrisa.

El se separo levemente apoyando su frente contra la de ella, observando su rostro sonrosado, los labios hinchados y rojos, llevándose la virginidad que tenían y haciéndolos arder. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, al sentir todavía las suaves caricias en sus cabellos que se esparcían haciendo que un imperceptible escalofrío lo recorriera por entero.

- No te vayas…por favor

En una mezcla de sentimientos que Tamamura no entendió sus ojos se inundaron y lagrimas peligraron al desbordar por sus mejillas, el miedo por un momento la envolvió a pesar de la felicidad que estaba en el interior de su pecho. Tao observo su rostro y sonrió calidamente, abrazándola más

- Ya no puedo partir…

La aprendiza sonrió ante aquella frase y su sonrisa, lo había visto sonreír con el corazón, era tan distinta a las otras sonrisas y eso hizo que sonriera cada vez más apegando sus brazos y devolviéndole el abrazo mientras se ponía de puntillas para quedar a su altura…

- Ren…te quiero

Las pupilas de oro se abrieron a más no poder y era que esas palabras parecían hacer eco en su mente, ¿ella lo quería?, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, deposito un tibio beso en el pálido cuello, provocando un estremecimiento en la joven que no paso desapercibido para él, quien lo miró a los ojos

- y yo… te amo…

Intento llevar una mano a su rostro dudando de nuevo si seria digno de tocarla, haciendo que su oscuridad estuviera en aquella piel de marfil, pero la mano de ella fue rápida, tomando la suya y aprisionándola suavemente la llevo a su pecho. La miro sonrojado, ella solo asintió en el silencio cerrando los ojos y haciendo que el sintiera como su pequeño corazón se desbocaba por el, por su cercanía y toque, no importándole nada más…

Tomándola en brazos la acercó más a su cuerpo para darle calor ya que el viento se levantó con violencia e inundo el pasillo donde se encontraban, empezó a caminar por los pasillos vacíos con preciada carga, buscando la seguridad de la habitación.

- Quiero estar contigo

Aquellas palabras peligraron en desaparecer al ser murmuradas sobre la ropa, pero él las escucho con claridad, haciendo que su corazón empezara a perder el control, con facilidad.

* * *

Los rayos matutinos del mismo color que sus ojos, los hicieron abrir. El miró la habitación extrañado, pero los abrió de golpe, sorprendido al sentir un peso sobre sí, vio los cabellos rosados esparcidos en su desnudo pecho, entonces todo no fue un sueño, sonrió con tranquilidad al ver su chaqueta puesta en la joven, anoche el viento hizo todo más fresco, y por precaución se la dio a ella para que no sintiera frío, la vio respirar tranquilamente y pensó si algún día ella despertaría así con el, pero de manera distinta…los colores subieron a su rostro al pensar de esa forma… los sentimientos lo carcomían por dentro en una dulce tortura… miró con semblante un poco serio a la joven que empezaba a despertarse.

Abrió los ojos por un pequeño movimiento que la saco de su suave pero tranquilo sueño, sin duda fue la noche más tranquila que había tenido, al subir la mirada vio al joven observarla con el semblante tranquilo y serio que lo caracterizaba, sonrió, adoraba aquella actitud de el…

Decidió apartar su chaqueta y la toalla, que cubrían su torso, con las mantas aun cubriéndola y abrazarlo con su piel, sintiendo la tibieza de la piel, nada mas que eso, porque era lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos de paz… el deseo burbujeando en toda ella.

Escucho un suave gruñido salir de los labios del muchacho que al mirarlo tenía un tono carmesí en las mejillas igual a ella. Los brazos de el rodearon su desnuda espalda aprisionándola contra él, con el deseo de pertenencia… por que la piel de ambos vibraba y se pertenecía una a la otra en ese contacto tan sensual e intimo, igual que los labios que rápidamente se encontraron y devoraron dulcemente…mezclándose la luz en el corazón, y la oscuridad en la piel…

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias, Jane chicos!!!, creo que quedo un poquitín subido de tono, pero nada grave (girl un poco sonrojada) ññ

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
